


Plaster Caster

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a song fic challenge presented to me! The song is Plaster Caster by KISS.</p><p>Everyone has a secret fetish, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plaster Caster

 “You’re outta your mind, mate. We’re gonna get caught.”

“We’re not gonna get caught, Karl, now on your knees.”

Chris knew what Karl needed. Unfortunately, well for Karl that was, Karl _knew_ Chris knew what he needed. Karl was still coming (literally) to terms with Chris knowing his little secret.  Hence the reason Captain James Tiberius Kirk and Doctor Leonard Horatio “Bones” McCoy were standing on the bridge of the USS Enterprise. Chris was using Karl’s fantasy to bring one of his own to life.

“Dammit man, I’m a doctor not an exhibitionist.” Karl’s voice dripped southern honey as he affected his Leonard McCoy accent. Karl could feel his legs shake as he sank to his knees in front of Chris.

“Fuck Karl, you know how hard Bones makes my cock.”

“I certainly do, _Captain.”_ Karl purred as he reached up to undo the button of Chris’ pants.

Chris moaned low in his throat reaching his fingers out to run down the side of Karl’s face. Karl moved into the caress as he brought Chris’ zipper low. He reached around Chris’ ass to tug at the waistband of his pants, slowly sliding the material down to the crack of his ass. Karl danced his hands down the back of Chris’ thighs and brought them back around to the front of his legs, slowly sliding them back up toward the enormous bulge in Chris’ pants. Karl looked into Chris’ sky blue eyes and darted his tongue out to lick across his lips. “Damn, your mouth is made for sin, Doctor McCoy.” Chris smirked.

Karl reached up high on Chris’s thighs close to his cock, but not touching it as he continued to slide Chris’ pants down, sliding them down only as far as Chris’ knees. He leaned up on his knees and starting licking Chris’ cock over his boxers, soaking the material as he went. He edged his fingers under the material at the back of the boxers and ran his hand up the hot skin of Chris’ ass, digging his fingers into the meat of his cheeks.

“Booones, please.” Chris moaned.

“Dammit Jim, have a little patience.” Karl slid his hands back out of Chris’ boxers.

“This coming from the guy afraid of getting caught.” Chris giggled.

 Karl reached his thumbs up under the front of the boxers, grabbing the waistband in his fingers and tugged them down to join Chris’ pants at his knees. Karl ran his hands back up to Chris’ ass and pulled the other man forward, opening his mouth to suck Chris’ balls. He swirled his tongue and tightened his hold on Chris’ ass.

Chris moved his hands into Karl’s soft hair. He loves Bones’ hair, softly styled, not brittle and sharp from hair gel like Karl’s normal hair. He sighed, enjoying the play of Karl’s tongue on his balls and he sunk his hands deeper into Karl’s hair.

Karl moved his mouth to lick a stripe up the underside of Chris’ cock and felt Chris jerk against his lips. Karl leaned back to smile up at Chris, grass green eyes colliding with blue fire. “Permission to suck your cock, Captain?”

“Granted, Bones. Fuck-” Chris stuttered as Karl took him deep into his mouth.

Karl was pulling forward on Chris’ ass to pull him deeper into his mouth, shoving back to make Chris retreat. Chris tightened his hold on Karl’s hair and began to set the pace himself. He was pistoning his cock into Karl’s mouth. He felt himself hit the back of Karl’s throat and felt his gag reflex kick in which made his cock even harder.  “Come on Bones, I know you can take more of me.”

Karl moaned loudly around Chris’ cock and started to palm his painfully hard cock through his pants. He could feel drool leaking out of his mouth and landing on his medical blues, felt his eyes watering as Chris hit the back of his throat again and again.

“Feels so good Bones, fucking your throat on the bridge like this. You’re such a good little cock-slut for me aren’t you Bones?”

Karl groaned loudly at that and nodded his head. He felt his cock jerk in his pants and knew he was close to coming, he used more tongue on Chris’ cock and swallowed him into his throat.

“God Bones, I’m gonna-” Chris backed his cock out of Karl’s mouth and took himself in hand as he started to come. The first blast hit Karl across his chin and lips. He moaned loudly and the second spray of come hit his tongue, making him come in his pants. Chris kept jacking his cock as the third glob of thick come hit Karl’s left cheek and eye. The fourth blast landed across his forehead into his hair. Chris started to laugh as he bent over to rest his hands on Karl’s shoulders. “There’s another token of my love for your collection.”

“Fuck you _Captain_ , quoting KISS at me.” Karl was laughing too.

Karl was a mess. His face was covered in cum and some of it had dripped onto McCoy’s shirt. His pants had a big wet spot from where he’d come in them and his hair looked like he’d just woken up. It was perfect. “Take a snap, Chris.” Karl whispered.

Glee danced in Chris’ eyes as he pulled out his iPhone. “Giving me orders, McCoy?”

 

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GM-l2h6U9jg

 

**Author's Note:**

> Combining Urbine and McKirk, PLEASE, what a dream come (literally) true! Blame Jim for this one, he KNEW exactly how he wanted this to come out. *innocent*
> 
> Chris' line to Karl at the end is a take of this line, "A token of my love for her collection, her collection." I've included a link to this pornography set to music above! 
> 
> Lastly, even I was surprised at Karl's request for Chris to take a picture of him...guess some people have more than one fetish!


End file.
